This invention relates to a digital audio recording medium and a reproducing apparatus thereof. More particularly, this invention is applied effectively to a recording format of digital audio signals on a high-density recording medium, such as an optical disk, and to a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the high-density recording medium.
In recent years, high-density recording optical disks on which the main picture signal, plural types of sub-picture signals accompanying the main picture signal, and audio signals of plural channels can be recorded have been developed. The high-density recording optical disk is called DVD. Hereinafter, the technique is referred to as DVD video.
On the basis the DVD video technique, the DVD audio technique has been developed. The development of DVD audio has aimed at establishing audio special technology to achieve high sound quality.
In the development of DVD audio, there have been demands toward approaching the standard of DVD audio to the standard of the audio data structure in DVD video. A conventional equivalent relating to DVD audio has been disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-312066.